Une vie détruite
by Lune Najo
Summary: Le journal intime de Sirius Black pendant son sejour a Azkaban.rnCette fic a ete creee pour un concours sur Sirius Black, et son journal intime decrivant sa vie a Azkaban.rnMerci si jamais vous laissez des reviews ;)rnC'est normalement un One Shot, selon


_********__****__****_

**_Les personnages : _**

**_- Eiko St Jones m'appartient, je m'étais crée ce personnage pour un forum RPG. _**

**_- Millyëlle Rivers est le personnage d'une amie pour le même RPG, et j'ai son autorisation quand à son utilisation. _**

**_- Sirius Black appartient, comme vous le savez tous - j'espere oO, a JKR._******

_**Eiko St Jones venait d'être amenée à Azkaban, elle avait été chargée d'inspecter la cellule de Sirius Black, pour trouver tous détails concernant son emprisonnement, et qui pourrait expliquer comment il s'est évadé, pour combler les failles d'Azkaban. Eiko St Jones était une sorcière travaillant en tant qu'Auror, au ministère. Sa collègue, Millyëlle Rivers, se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte de la cellule, alors que Eiko marchait de long en large dans sa cellule, elle tomba sur une dalle, mal encastrée. Elle tira celle-ci, et découvrit une boite en ferraille, rouillée. Elle l'attrapa, et lentement, elle l'ouvrit. En gros, elle vit le nom de celui qu'elle avait aimé, il y a vingt quatre ans, avant qu'il soit enfermé à Azkaban pour erreur judiciaire. Sirius Black. **_

_**Premier jour de pleine conscience**_

**Je viens d'arriver à Azkaban. Ce bateau, derrière lequel on voit disparaître le monde vivant, les arbres, les fruits, le soleil, l'herbe, la terre, les humains, les animaux, tout, je le hais. Et cet homme, ce Croupton, qui m'oblige à rester à Azkaban pour toute ma vie, je le hais. Il ne sait même pas… La vérité… Pettigrow… Lily, James Harry… C'est sa faute… Je vais le tuer… Eiko ! Et Eiko ! Et notre fille !**

_**Plus tard dans la nuit :**_

**Eiko… Eiko… Tu me manques… Les Detraqueurs m'enlèvent tous les souvenirs de toi, et notre future fille, qui te donnait un joli ventre arrondi qui t'allait si bien… Je t'aime. Ils me harcèlent. Ils veulent que j'oubli cette nuit au parc de Poudlard. Quand on s'est rencontrés. Je t'aime. Ne m'oublie pas ! Personne ne savait pour nous… Même pas James, ni Lily, ni Remus. Millyiëlle, ta meilleure amie, savait elle ?**

_**Deuxième jour de pleine conscience**_

**Eiko…**

**Je suis affaibli… Ces détraqueurs, quelle horreur. De jour en jour, ils absorbent mes pensées heureuses. Mais ils ne peuvent pas détruire le fait que je sois innocent. Ce n'est pas une pensée heureuse, c'est une obsession. Et tant que j'aurais encore de la volonté, volonté qu'ils me prennent jour après jour, ils ne détruiront pas cette pensée. Je vais tuer Peter. C'est un traître. Ce pleurnichard, qui comptait toujours sur James, Remus, ou moi pour le protéger. Tellement faible que Voldemort a su le rallier à lui. J'aurais du m'en douter. Pourquoi ai – je voulu échanger le gardien du secret ? Pourquoi leur ai – je dit de prendre Peter, ce rat, a ma place ? Mes ongles sont en sang… A cause de la seule chose que les détraqueurs ne peuvent pas m'empêcher de faire, compter les jours. Je compte les jours… Je fais des bâtonets pour noter les jours ici. Ca fait 15 bâtonets… 15 jours, et c'est le seul où je ne suis pas trop affaibli pour écrire… Ah ! Ils reviennent ! Vite ! Patmol, aide moi !**

_**Troisième jour de plein conscience/ 25ème bâtonnet**_

**Je les hais ces créatures immondes, qui se nourrissent de notre bonheur. Ils en ont posté cinq devant ma cellule. Ca doit être à cause du fait qu'il ne me ressente plus, parce que je me transforme en Patmol de plus en plus souvent. Mais je crois qu'ils pensent que je deviens fou, parce qu'ils les ont enlevés. Ils me volent Eiko, comme ils me volent Harry, et ma future fille, et James, Lily, Remus, Dumbledore… Ils ne peuvent pas me voler Peter. Ce traître. Ce rat. Ce n'est pas une pensée heureuse. C'est de la future vengeance ! Je vais le tuer !**

_**Quatrième jour de plein conscience/30ème bâtonnet**_

**Ils emmènent Karkaroff. Comment cela se fait il ? Je l'ai entendu murmurer dans son sommeil qu'il allait donner des noms de Mangemorts. J'espère qu'il va trahir ce traître, ce Peter. En fait, lui et Karkaroff sont semblables… Des faibles. Il va dévoiler Rogue, ce serpent malsain. J'espère le voir à Azkaban, le voir devenir fou, perdre tous ses sens.**

**Mais je rêve, je m'égare. Dumbledore lui fait confiance, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.**

**Il dit qu'il s'est repenti, qu'il leur a transmis des informations alors qu'il était encore au service de Voldemort. Et qui dit que ce n'était pas le contraire ? Qu'il trahissait Dumbledore, en lui faisant croire qu'il trahissait Voldemort ? Qu'il ne dévoilait que ce que Voldemort voulait ? Il n'y a que le mal dans son cœur, je paris qu'il trahit Dumbledore. J'ai de l'estime pour Dumbledore, une énorme estime, mais je suis sur qu'il se trompe.**

_**Cinquième jour de plein conscience/70ème bâtonnet**_

**Croupton ! Son fils ! Il est ici !**

**Il est venu avec ma chère cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, et d'autres amis à eux. Ma chère cousine m'a regarde d'un air narquois, en passant devant moi. J'imagine le choc de Croupton Senior, à la vue de son fils en Mangemort. Il a du être détruit, le pauvre. Et sa mère, comme je la plains. Avoir un mari obsédé par son travail et sa haine des Mangemorts, et de la magie noire , et un fils qui représente tout ce que son mari déteste. Quelle belle famille ! Comme je les envie ! Moi, avec ma famille Mangemort, qui me reproche de ne pas m'intéresser a ces choses. Je me rappelle bien ma mère, me crier dessus.**

**« Sirius, mon fils, tu es la honte de la famille ! Tu traînes avec ces enfants de moldus, ces sangs de bourbe. Tu ne t'intéresses même pas à la magie noire, et tu m****é**prises notre maître, ce puissant Lord. Tu ne mérites même pas de faire parti de l'arbre généalogique de la famille. Ta cousine, Bellatrix, mérite sa place, elle. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais que tu sois comme elle, que tu suives les traces de ta noble famille de sangs purs. »

**C'est à la suite de cette conversation que mon nom a été brûlé de l'arbre. Parce que je me suis enfui de chez moi. L'arbre généalogique devait être quelque chose comme ça.**

**J'allais avoir une vraie famille, une belle famille, avec Eiko, et Harry peut être, et ma fille. Non… Ne pas pleurer… Ne pas leur faire ressentir ma tristesse…**

_**Sixième jour de plein conscience/900ème bâtonnet**_

**Je viens de te retrouver, journal… Ca fait 830 jours que je n'ai rien écrit. Je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou. Je ne supporte pas d'entendre les cris des gens, autour de moi. Et quand les détraqueurs ont faim, et qu'ils leur donnent le baiser, le baiser fatal, mortel, quelle horreur. Ils poussent des cris à réveiller un mort.**

_**Septième jour de plein conscience/2561ème bâtonnet**_

**Je te retrouve, encore une fois… Apres un blanc de 1661 jours, je réécris. Le fils à Croupton est mort, depuis bien longtemps. Sa mère n'avait pas l'air bien en point, quand elle est arrivée, mais elle est sortie pleine d'énergie. Un mystère de la sorcellerie, que je ne comprends pas. Hagrid est venu. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi lui ? Il a du sorcier de géant dans ses veines, mais il est gentil. Il sanglotait, et réclamait Poudlard. Dumbledore est venu le voir, et lui a promis de tout faire pour le sortir de la. Personne n'est jamais venu me voir… J'aurais fait quelque chose de mal ? Ils me croient tous coupables ? Dumbledore, et Lupin ? Les seuls en qui j'avais confiance ? Je suis donc destine à croupir ici, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, ou jusqu'à ce que je reçoive le baiser ultime ? Même Eiko n'est pas venue. Mais elle ne doit pas. Elle ne peut pas. Sa famille la tuerait. Elle devait épouser quelqu'un qu'ils choisiraient. Qu'ont-ils dit, en la voyant ? Elle avait réussi a les éviter, prétextant trop de travail, mais maintenant ? L'ont-ils mariée de force ? Me l'ont-ils enlevée ?**

_**Huitième jour de plein conscience/8694ème bâtonnet**_

**Devis, un Mangemort, s'est enfui. Il a vite été rattrapé. Il a reçu le baiser ultime. Ses cris d'horreur m'ont glacé le sang. Je vais peut être l'imiter. Me glisser pendant qu'ils, ces créatures sans cœur, m'apporteront le repas. Ce que je recevrais si je me fais attraper sera pire que la mort, mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre. J'ai tout perdu, James, Lily, Remus, Dumbledore, Harry, ma baguette, mon innocence pour ce meurtre, Harry, mon filleul, mon cher filleul. Je n'ai jamais parlé de lui avant, je ne voulais pas fournir des pensées heureuses aux Détraqueurs. Il faut que j'arrête, ils arrivent, ils savent que je suis heureux.**

_**Neuvième jour de plein conscience/9054ème bâton**_

**Ils me croient mort, je crois. Quand je suis en Patmol. M'évader en Patmol. Me croirent mort.**

_**Dixième jour de plein conscience/10634ème bâtonnet**_

**Fudge ! Son journal ! Il m'a donne son journal ! Je voulais faire les mots croises ! Surpris de ma conscience, surpris que je fois pas fou, il a été. Première page ! Ce rat ! Peter ! Ce traître ! Sur l'épaule du fils d'une personne de ma famille, je ne sais plus bien ce qu'il était par rapport à moi ! Arthur Weasley ! Ron Weasley son fils ! A poudlard ! Avec Harry ! Danger ! Je vais le tuer ! Il est à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Adieu cher journal ! Je vais sauver Harry ! J'espère que quelqu'un te trouvera ! Ils arrivent ! Pour me donner a manger ! Vite ! Patmol ! Je t'aime Eiko si jamais tu vois ce journal ! J'aime notre fille ! Même si je ne la connais pas ! Ou peut être nos jumeaux ! Ou peut être notre fils ! Harry ! Mon filleul ! Je ne t'ai jamais oublié ! J'espère te rencontrer ! Te dire la vérité ! J'espère aussi t'apprendre la vérité Eiko ! Je viens de vérifier, je suis assez maigre, sous ma forme d'Animagus chien. Je passe à travers les barreaux ! Patmol, aide moi, permet moi de m'enfuir **

**_Eiko revient à la réalité. Elle venait de vivre les années d'enfer de Sirius. Elle pleurait, et était agenouillée au sol. Millyëlle la prit dans ses bras. Eiko n'allait pas donner ce journal au ministère. Pas l'original. Elle en ferait une copie, et leur donnerait. _**


End file.
